


Better With You

by dametokillfor



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dametokillfor/pseuds/dametokillfor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt 'Any, any, drunken confessions of love.' on comment_fic on LJ.</p><p>Alaric has a secret which could change the friendship between him and Damon forever. </p><p>Oh, and he kind of loves Damon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better With You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something to try and blow away the cobwebs in my head, and take my mind off my _spectacular_ sunburn. Use sunscreen, folks!

"I love you, man."

Ric's voice is slurred, overloud and Damon's not even sure he's completely conscious. His eyes are half closed and he's draped over the vampire like a blanket. They're laid out on the couch in front of the fire at the boarding house. Damon isn't sure how Ric ended up laid on top of him, but he's not about to complain, at least not tonight. Maybe tomorrow morning when Ric is hungover and embarrassing him will be more fun.

He just pats his friend on the back, "Yep, I know, buddy." 

"No, Damon, I mean... like, you're a total dick but you're so awesome and I freaking love you, man." Alaric says, slapping Damon's chest.

"Thinking you don't love me as much as Makers Mark." 

He tries not to sound bitter, but Ric is so far gone, he probably can't even tell. It's the same every time the teacher gets this drunk. _I love you, Damon. You're amazing, Damon. Let's adopt a cat, Damon._ Damon has learned not to take him too seriously. The heart he doesn't have doesn't skip a beat anymore. He doesn't love Damon, he's just drunk and overly affectionate. 

Alaric shakes his head, "'m gonna tell you a secret, 'cuz, you're my best friend and you don't have anyone to tell because nobody likes you, except me."

Damon wants to dispute that, but, yeah, sounds about right. 

"I don't even like bourbon." Ric tells him, "Just drank it 'cuz it made me drunk and being drunk is _awesome_ but then you came along with your... fancy pants bourbon. Now I can't stop and it's your fault 'cuz it tastes better with you or it reminds me of you and you make me happy, so bourbon makes me happy and I really love you, man."

And Damon hates himself for the way the breath he doesn't need to take catches and a smile reaches his cynical mouth.

"Yeah." Damon runs a hand through Ric's hair, "Love you too."

The room is quiet, except for the crackling of the fire in front of them. Damon can feel his eyes falling shut before Ric's voice pipes up again.

"Seriously dude. We should get a cat."


End file.
